


The Sweetest Embrace.

by KaileyTurtle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-game CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaileyTurtle/pseuds/KaileyTurtle
Summary: The people of Enbarr were celebrating their victory after defeating the Church of Seiros. However, Edelgard and Lysithea felt as if something was missing.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 36





	The Sweetest Embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Edelys fluff! This is the first time I've written a fic and I was very nervous about post this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

It was a balmy, eventful night in Enbarr. The end of the war had called for a celebration. There were festivities throughout the city. Acrobats, magicians, and other entertainers around every corner. The chefs and confectioners had provided all kinds of different delicacies to share with all. The Mittlefrank Opera Company even had its first performance since the war had started. Everyone was out celebrating, well most everyone — Edelgard was on the balcony outside her quarters, watching the sun sink from the sky — her hair was free from her usual coiffure, allowing it to freely flow in the gentle breeze. The celebration was too much for her. Of course, she was happy the war was over. However, there was something about all of this that didn’t feel right — like she was missing something… or someone. Over the past five years, she had created many unbreakable bonds between herself and the Black Eagle Strike Force, but there was one that stood out from the rest of them — Lysithea von Ordelia — the two had always been close; even back at the monastery they were the closest of friends. However, throughout the years of fighting and bloodshed; the two had bonded like two broken swords being forged together to create a new. The sounds of laughter and music echoed throughout the city as she solemnly sat alone with these thoughts of her, soothing the emperor's mind for what seemed like hours before they interrupted by a soft knock at the door. 

“Who is -” Edelgard was cut off as the visitor entered the room. “Lysithea, please wait for me to respond before entering my quarters.” 

“Oh it’s not a big deal, Edelgard, it’s only me.” The gremory smirked as she approached Edelgard, placing a box of chocolates on a table near her. “I saw that you weren’t with the others, and was concerned that something was troubling you.”

“I’m quite alright, thank you.” This moment felt pre-ordained, she was just thinking about her, and now here she was. 

“Is that so? Ms.’ I’m going to sit in my room and avoid everyone when I should be out celebrating’.” She tossed one of the chocolates into her mouth. Taking a seat next to the small table. “Do you realize what you are missing out on? There are all kinds of delicious sweets out there!”

Edelgard let out a sigh as she ambled over to the table where Lysithea stood. The Emperor was far too aware of what she was missing. “I know I should be down there enjoying the festivities... I just don’t think it’s the right time yet.”

“That’s not true. You deserve to be celebrating more than anyone! ” Lysithea teasingly tossed one of the chocolates at Edelgard's head. Forcing a smirk on her stoned-face.”Everyone wants you out there joining in on the festivities, even Bernadetta and Hubert are out there having the time of their life.”

The emperor softly chuckled, tilting her head towards Lysithea. “It’s no surprise that Bernadetta is out there enjoying herself, she has changed so much since our time at the Officers Academy… but Hubert? I find that hard to believe. I’m sure he is scowling in some corner watching everyone else have their fun” 

“You’d be surprised! Yes, he has been scowling, but I’ve seen a few smiles come across his face. Caspar and Ferdinand got into a little friendly fight that he found quite humorous.”

“Who won?” Edelgard smiled and pulled up a second chair next to Lysithea. Her eyes looked intently at Lysithea.

“It was close but Capar took the victory in the end.” Lysithea returned the intent stare, hoping that Caspar beating Ferdinand would force another laugh out of her emperor.

And it did just that, a loud laugh burst out of her mouth as she leaned back into her chair. “I know I shouldn’t find things like that funny, but still… it’s hard not to even though Ferdinand has left his little one-sided rivalry against me in the past.”

Edelgard continued to smile as she placed one of the chocolates in her mouth, the divine flavor flooded her mouth in an instant — washing her stresses away. It was amazing what a simple confection could do for one's mood. The Emperor wistfully gazed out to the horizon, the echoes of the celebration becoming more prevalent with each second. Lysithea, on the other hand, was focused on Edelgard. She could tell there was something she was yearning for, and it wasn’t more sweets. She only hoped it was the same thing she desired. She averted her attention to Edelgard’s restless hands, she didn’t know quite what to do with them. One second she was twiddling her thumbs, the next she was playing with her hair, and so on. Lysithea couldn’t hold it any longer, she had to know. She darted over to Edelgard and clasped both of her hands, pulled her up from her chair, and looked down into her lavender eyes. “Edelgard, I’m sorry if this is sudden or inappropriate. I just can’t keep this in anymore — I love you.”

The shorter woman's eyes widened in near disbelief, and her cheeks turned rosy. “I- I don’t know what to say.” She stammered “I thought you would never feel that way about me. You never seemed like someone interested in love.”

Lysithea’s face glowed as she awaited her answer. “Are you saying that you feel the same way as me?”

Their eyes locked for a few more moments until Edelgard presses her lips against Lysithea’s. She immediately stiffens at the welcomed surprise but quickly shuts her eyes and relaxes. They both had fantasized about this moment for over a year now. They never expected it to feel this perfect, the softness and taste of their lips is more luscious than any treat imaginable. 

As the kiss ends Edelgard pulls Lysithea into a hug, resting her worried head onto her shoulder and wrapping her arms around her upper torso. Lysithea places her hand on the back of Edelgard’s head, gently stroking her fingers through her silky hair. Her other hand finds its way beneath Edelgard’s cape, grasping her waist. 

“Was that the answer you were looking for?.” Edelgard smirked, leaning back ever so slightly as Lysithea wrapped both of her arms around her lower back. 

“Even better than the one I was hoping for.” Lysithea nodded, her smile reaching her ears. “Now, shall we go join the others?”

Edelgard nodded in approval and reached for one of Lysithea’s hands. The two exited the palace and celebrated with the others until the sun had set and risen again.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @Blankpng_, thanks for reading!
> 
> I do have notifications off. Sorry if I don't see any comments.


End file.
